Muito ajuda quem não atrapalha
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: Porque as vezes os amigos não ajudam em nada!  Shitennous


**Nota da Autora:** Uma tentativa de fazer uma fanfiction de comédia e de escrever com outros personagens que não estou muito familiarizada. E, para mim, o Jadeite é sem noção mesmo! Huahauhauhau

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, são todos da Naoko Takeuchi.

**Muito Ajuda quem não atrapalha**

"Isso não será possível, Ziocite." – a voz grave de Kunzite se fez ouvir no recinto.

Kunzite parecia visivelmente entediado com alguma coisa e essa alguma coisa era o mais jovem dos Shitennous. Ziocite estava tentando convencê-lo de ser dispensado de alguma atividade sem importância e se não fosse a insistência e, segundo Kunzite, impertinência já teria conseguido. Mas tudo se resumia ao fato de que Ziocite se negava a contar o motivo.

"Eu realmente não sei qual a diferença entre a minha presença ou a do Jadeite" – Ziocite argumentou ignorando a resposta do superior.

"Em minha opinião, tem várias diferenças..." – Neflite respondeu suavemente do outro lado da sala – "Jadeite é uma pessoa sem noção e sem tato para convenções sociais."

Kunzite abriu um sorriso discreto ao ouvir o comentário de Neflite que só fez aumentar ao observar a expressão facial de Jadeite que tentava parecer ofendido.

"Oh, Neflite, isso feriu meu pobre coração!" – Jadeite falou em um tom de falsa mágoa enquanto colocava a mão sobre o peito.

"Neflite, já ouviu falar que muito ajuda quem não atrapalha?" – Ziocite falou irritado e olhou para o teatro que o outro loiro interpretava – "Então coloque o Neflite para me substituir!"

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum." - Neflite respondeu antes que Kunzite abrisse a boca para anunciar algo.

"Ziocite, não vejo necessidade de te dar _mais_ uma folga." – Kunzite falou sem olhar para quem se dirigia, passando os olhos sobre alguns papeis sobre a mesa.

"Você não vê, mas eu vejo muita!" – Ziocite explodiu, perdendo toda a paciência, praticamente se jogando na cadeira em frente a mesa que Kunzite estava.

"E eu fui ignorado!" – Jadeite murmurou confortavelmente sentado em um dos sofás com as pernas para cima.

"Ah, você já está acostumado!" – Neflite respondeu – " Todo mundo te ignora mesmo. E Ziocite, facilitaria logo se você contasse qual é o motivo pelo qual você quer a folga."

"Você sabe qual é?" – Jadeite quase pulou do sofá tamanha empolgação com essa informação.

"Isso não importa!" – Ziocite emendou rapidamente – "Kunzite, não estou pedindo muito! É só uma folga e eu te cubro depois!"

Kunzite levantou o olhar dos papeis que analisava, mesmo correndo o risco de a qualquer momento Venus entrasse naquela sala e repreender por não ter lido os documentos antes.

"Exatamente, por quê você quer tanto uma folga?"

Ziocite quase bufou ao ouvir a única pergunta que não queria responder. Não na presença do escachado do Jadeite e nem do irônico Neflite. E muito menos para Kunzite.

"Err... Não acho que isso seja o mais importante." – ele respondeu hesitante já sabendo de antemão que aquela resposta não iria satisfazer Kunzite.

"Talvez, dependo do que seja eu te dê a folga..." – Kunzite começou com a voz macia – "Mas, para isso, preciso saber o porquê."

Ziocite meditou por alguns segundos e respondeu um tempo depois, cedendo a chantagem de Kunzite.

"É que... Eu queria convidar a... Não... Na verdade eu quero conversar com a Mercury e talvez nós saíssemos..." - Ziocite começou a falar em um tom de dúvida.

Neflite olhou para Ziocite com um sorriso de escárnio estampado no rosto, os olhos de Jadeite quase brilhavam de excitação ao ouvir tudo aquilo e apenas Kunzite mantinha a mesma expressão ao ouvir o mais novo.

"Acho que antes de qualquer coisa você deveria falar com ela antes de planejar algo..." – Kunzite murmurou em resposta.

"Eu acho que ele deveria deixar a gente assistir a isso!" – Jadeite exclamou – "Meu sonho é ver uma declaração um nerd para outro!"

"Jadeite, menos!" – Neflite disse para o outro loiro ao notar que Ziocite já mostrava sinais de irritabilidade. – "Ele é só tímido!"

"Qual é o problema hein?" – Ziocite perguntou emburrado.

"Suponho eu, que você precise ser menos, como posso dizer... Reservado." – Kunzite comenta calmamente.

"Ah, claro! E eu devo aceitar conselhos de uma pessoa que nem ao menos consegue conversar com as pessoas." – Ziocite resmunga sem olhar para o homem mais velho.

"Sim, eu posso até não conversar com as pessoas no geral" – Kunzite responde com senso de humor –"Mas não tenho problemas em me comunicar com mulheres."

"Kunzite afirmando que está 'pegando' a Venus, olha só!" – Jadeite falando com um sorriso sacana que foi devidamente ignorando por Kunzite.

"Pare de me tratar com criança!" – finalmente Ziocite explode, agindo como um menino birrento.

"Eu o trato dessa forma exatamente por você agir como uma criança." – o mais velho fala no mesmo tom que o anterior.

"Nooossa! Fui ignorado de novo!" – Jadeite resmunga enquanto Neflite apenas balança a cabeça.

Ziocite bufou de raiva e, por alguns instantes, chegou a pensar em partir para briga com o seu superior. Mas, antes mesmo de mover um músculo, pensou nos pros e nos contras e, provavelmente, ele apanharia de Kunzite além de que aquilo não seria uma atitude racional.

"Não sei o porquê de vocês se divertirem tanto com uma coisa séria!" – Ziocite falou tentando se acalmar.

"O problema, cara, é que você não conseguiu pegar a Mercury." – Jadeite falou abertamente – " E ficou, literalmente, na mão!"

"Jadeite, guarde seus comentários pervertidos para você." – Neflite falou suavemente.

"Isso é impossível." – Kunzite murmura para Neflite – "É contra a natureza dele ser sensato."

"Oh... é mesmo!" – Neflite responde o outro.

"Sensato é deixar a Venus sozinha pelo palácio, né?" – Jadeite pergunta.

"Não a deixo sozinha e nunca ouvi reclamações dos momentos que passamos juntos." – Kunzite respondeu com um sorriso convencido.

"Cara... Não sei o que a Venus viu em você!" – Jadeite retruca.

"Ainda bem, não?" – Neflite pergunta com um tom aliviado – "Imagine o que seria da gente se o Jadeite soubesse o que faz do Kunzite um homem atrativo a Venus e se apaixonasse por ele?"

"Que visão do inferno!" – Kunzite murmura com um olhar horrorizado.

"Cara, você está me zoando?" – Jadeite pergunta inconformado.

"Vocês todos têm problemas." – Ziocite conclui depois de um tempo.

"Eu não tenho problema nenhum!" – Jadeite responde – "O Neflite que tem uma imaginação fértil! Olha o que ele fica pensando!"

"Você entendeu muito bem a minha colocação." – Neflite respondeu com calma.

"Jadeite, foi você que começou." – Kunzite falou voltando à atenção para os documentos, ainda tinha esperança de lê-los antes de Venus os requerer.

"Mas ele... ele falou que eu sou apaixonado por você, Kunzite!" – Jadeite despejou.

"Acredito que este é o tipo de afirmação que não preciso ouvir logo pela manhã."

Jadeite quase caiu da cadeira ao ouvir a voz feminina na sala. Neflite sorria como o gato Risonho enquanto a cumprimentava. 1

"Bom dia, Venus!"

"Desconsidere a insanidade de Jadeite." – Kunzite respondeu suavemente sem tirar os olhos dos papeis e nem se importar muito com afirmação dela.

"Ei, existe um contexto para essa frase!" – Jadeite retruca automaticamente para Venus – "Tudo muito bem explicado!"

"E eu não duvido!" – Venus fala como se Jadeite tivesse 3 anos e insistisse em alguma besteira infantil.

"Olha aqui...!"

"Venus-san, preciso te pedir um favor!" – Ziocite corta a fala de Jadeite que não passaria de uma defesa sem sentido para uma situação mais sem sentido ainda.

Venus olha para o mais jovem dos Shitennous supresa, normalmente Ziocite não se dirigia diretamente a ela.

"Claro... Se eu puder ser útil." – respondendo suavemente olhando para ele.

Ziocite lança um olhar rápido a Kunzite e fala sem pensar de novo, antes que mudasse de idéia.

"Eu sei que talvez não seja muito sensato, mas tem como uma das suas senshis me substituir na minha guarda de hoje a noite?"

Kunzite imediatamente levanta o olhar dos papeis chocado com o que ouvia. Jadeite até esqueceu de defender a sua virilidade.

"Acho que a Mako pode fazer isso..." – Venus respondeu sem entender muito bem a reação dos outros generais.

"Muito obrigado, Venus-san!" – Ziocite agradeceu efusivamente, pegando as mãos da sailor entre as suas e beijando suavemente uma delas com gratidão. – "A senhorita não sabe como me ajudou. Mas do que eles que passaram as últimas horas apenas me atrapalhando. Eu agradeço!"

Falando isso o general mais jovem se retirou da sala sem falar mais nada. Deixando Venus confusa e os outros generais mudos.

"O que foi isso?" – Venus perguntou para os outros três.

"Você quer saber a partir de qual parte?" – Jadeite perguntou com seu inconfundível senso de humor.


End file.
